Talk Show Bersama Eren, Mikasa Dan Armin
by AzzFS
Summary: Bosan dengan kehidupannya membunuh Titan, Eren, Mikasa dan Armin pun menjadi host di sebuah acara talk show


Eren berdeham cukup keras seraya merapikan kertas yang jatuh. Armin pun ikut membantu Eren merapikan kertas-kertas itu. Mikasa memandang mereka tanpa melakukan apapun karena merasa tak bersalah. Baru saja Eren bertabrakan dengan Armin ketika acara syuting akan di mulai. Dengan segera, mereka bertiga duduk di kursi dan meja yang sudah disediakan dan hanya Armin-lah yang duduk dimeja.

"Ehm," Eren berdeham keras sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan kalau suara begitu merdu untuk menyapa semua orang. Namun, bukan suaranya menjadi merdu, Eren malah terbatuk karena dahaknya menyangkut ditenggorokan.

"Selamat pagi! Selamat siang! Selamat sore! Selamat malam! Selamat tidur! Selamat berpuasa! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Selamat menempuh hidup baru! Dan selamat untuk selamat yang sudah menikah dengan putri dari keuarga selamat yang selamat dan hidup dengan selamat!" ujar Mikasa yang menggantikan Eren.

Armin menatap Mikasa tajam namun Mikasa malah nyengir, Eren pun ikut nyengir dan collosal Titan pun ikut nyengir.

"Baiklah! Hari ini kita akan mengundang banyak sekali artis papan atas, pertama mari kita sambut Jean!" teriak Armin di sambut oleh tepukan tangan penonton yang meriah. Sekarang Armin bingung, Mikasa bingung, Eren bingung, dan collosal Titan pun ikut bingung, sebenarnya, dari mana asal tepuk tangan itu? Padahal di studio ini tak ada penontonnya #plaak!

Jean muncul dengan percaya diri seraya berjalan layaknya miss universe.

"Hallo Jean, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Eren yang sudah selesai batuk.

"Baik, sangat baik," kata Jean yang duduk dengan anggun, mengalahkan keanggunan Moe Titan.

"Maaf menyinggung masalah ini, tapi, benarkah Marco sudah tiada?" tanya Mikasa cuek-cuek-perhatian.

"Hiks!" tiba-tiba Jean menitikan air mata. Armin pun ikut menangis, Mikasa juga menangis, Eren apalagi, dia sudah berguling-guling sambil menangis dan akhirnya, karena iba, collosal Titan pun ikut menangis.

"Benar," lanjut Jean. "Saya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana Marco meninggal dunia, tapi ..."

"Oh, maaf, bukan kah jasadnya tak utuh lagi?" tanya Eren yang sudah menghabiskan tisu sebanyak 2 box karena air matanya yang tumpeh-tumpeh.

"Tidak kok," ujar Jean. "Musik!" musik pun terdengar. Jean mulai berdiri dan mengambil mic, kini studio menjadi gelap dan lampu menyoroti Jean seorang. "Karna separuh ... Marco ... diriku ..."

Eren merasa berdebar-debar mendengar suara Jean yang terdengar seperti suara Armored Titan yang konser malam minggu kemarin.

"Aku ngefans," ujar Eren dengan mata bling-bling.

Musik pun berhenti dan lampu kembali menyala dan Jean kembali duduk dengan anggun.

Mikasa menatap Eren dan Jean eneg, dia menyesal sudah menyinggung soal kematian Marco. SANGAT MENYESAL. Armin hanya tersenyum.

"Oke, kita masih punya salah satu artis ternama lho ... yaitu ... Sasha!" teriak Armin. Disusul oleh tepuk tangan penonton lagi, dan Armin kembali bingung, dia yakin tak ada penonton di studio itu.

Sasha datang dengan setumpuk kentang digerobaknya dan sekalung kentang di lehernya. Tiba-tiba saja, Jean merasa terpesona, bukan terpesona pada Sasha, tapi terpesona dengan kentang yang dibawa Sasha.

"Sasha, apa kabar?" tanya Mikasa. Eren masih bling-bling(?) melihat Jean.

"Oh, baik," kata Sasha datar.

Tiba-tiba saja Christa (Historia) datang dengan memakai pakaian maid. Jean pun bersumpah akan beralih dari Marco ke Christa, tapi Jean malah pundung, karena dia menyadari Christa milik Ymir seorang.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Christa.

"Cintamu .." kata Jean, Christa nyengir hebat.

"Ehm, jangan godain tunangan gue!" ujar Ymir yang entah muncul dari mana. Jean pun menelan ludah melihat Ymir yang sudah siap dengan 3DMG-nya.

"Kalau saya, jus kentang saja ya," kata Sasha yang sibuk mengelap kentangnya sampai mengilap.

Christa kini bingung dengan permintaan Sasha dan Jean, sekaligus bingung sejak kapan dia jadi tunangan Ymir. "Baik, akan saya siapkan .."

"Jadi Sasha, ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Sasha akan menikah, benar?" tanya Eren yang sudah patah hati melihat Jean menggoba Christa.

"Yap, benar," kata Sasha mantap.

"Ho .. bisa dibertau siapa namanya?" tanya Armin yang penasaran.

"Hm ... namanya itu ..." kata Sasha yang sengaja memberikan jeda agar yang lain penasaran.

Armin penasaran, Mikasa juga penasaran, apalagi Eren yang sudah memakan setengah meja saking penasarannya, Christa penasaran, Jean pun penasaran namun masih bertingkah sok anggun, Ymir penasaran dan collosal Titan pun ikut penasaran.

"Kentang," kata Sasha akhirnya.

Armin terjatuh mendengar jawaban Sasha, Eren memuntahkan meja yang dia makan, Mikasa tercekik oleh syalnya sendiri, Christa menjatuhkan gelas, piring, lemari dan meja makan, Ymir membanting 3DMG, Jean guling-gulingan di lantai dengan anggunnya, sedangkan collosal Titan lompat-lompatan di atas dinding Sina.

Namun semua terhenti aktifitasnya karena bingung dari mana munculnya collosal Titan sejak tadi. Armin, Eren dan Mikasa bersumpah tak akan mengadakan talk show lagi jika masih ada collosal Titan di dalam studio. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, collosal Titan muat dalam studio yang kecil itu.

"Oke, selamat kepada Sasha dan mr. Kentang!" ujar Armin pasrah.

Sasha memeluk kentangnya erat. Jean kembali patah hati, bukan karena Sasha akan menikah, tapi karena kentang itu akan menikah dengan Sasha, dan Jean bersumpah akan berpindah hati pada Armin sebelum dia direbut oleh laki-laki lain. Namun, Jean kembali patah hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini karena meningat Armin itu laki-laki.

"Kini kita sambut! Levi Rivaille!" teriak Mikasa tanpa basa-basi.

Penonton berteriak riuh. Armin, Mikasa dan Eren pun meyakikan dirinya sendiri bahwa penonton sedang mengumpat disuatu tempat.

"Ehm, saya ada syuting lagi, bisa cepat?" tanya Rivaille yang sedang memperhatikan kukunya yang lentik itu.

"Oh, sedang ada project film baru ya?" tanya Mikasa.

"Iya," kata Rivaille angkuh.

"Jadi, judulnya apa?" tanya Eren.

"Si pendek yang tertukar," kata Rivaille.

Sasha pun tersedak kentang yang sedang dia minum (karena Sasha memesan jus kentang).

"oke, bisa di beri tau sedikit tentang filmnya?" tanya Eren.

"Oh, tentu, jadi, menceritakan tentang saya yang tertukar dengan pohon toge," kata Rivaille.

Kini Sasha tersedak gerobak kentang miliknya.

Armin, Mikasa dan Eren cengok mendengar kata-kata Rivaille. Pohon toge?

"Oh, begitu ya," kata Armin pasrah. "Kapan film ini akan muncul?"

"ya ... sekitar .." ujar Rivaille dengan jeda yang panjang. "Bulan desember nanti kayaknya."

Mikasa dan Armin mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas lega, dia bersyukur bahwa jawaban Rivaille yang satu ini normal dan masuk akal.

"Terima kasih Rivaille," kata Eren.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam saya tunggu di pangkalan ojek biasa," kata Rivaille.

"Mau dinner?" bisik Mikasa pada Eren.

"Bukan, saya kerja sampingan, yaitu ngojek, Rivaille teman ngojek saya," kata Eren. "Lumayan lho, kemarin penumpang saya collosal titan."

"Dafuuq!" Mikasa menelan syalnya hidup-hidup(?)

"Baiklah, terima kasih kepada para bintang tamu dan Ymir yang sebenarnya tidak diundang, terima kasih kepada para penonton yang gak tau ngumpet dimana dan para pemirsa di rumah yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu yang berharga untuk menonton acara ini. Sekian dari kami sampai jumpa!" ujar Eren, Armin dan Mikasa bersamaan.

Jean berdiri dengan anggun, musik menggema. "Angkat tangan semuanya!" Jean melempar-lempar mic -dengan anggun, ceritanya dia sedang bergaya. "Karna separuh ... Marco ... diriku ..."

Talk show itu pun berakhir tragis, karena semuanya (termasuk collosal Titan) masuk rumah sakit setelah mendengar suara Jean selama 1 jam. Bahkan Jean sendiri masuk rumah sakit karena mendengar suaranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT!**

* * *

**Omelan Author **:

Oke minna! Makasih sudah mau membaca fic saya ini. Saya berharap kalian semua terhibur dengan fic buatan saya ini.

Maaf kalau ada salah kata yang membuat semuanya tersinggung karena saya membuat parody dari tokoh fav kalian ... gomen ne ...


End file.
